Kristy's Journey
by flippit
Summary: Kristy's life starts to fall apart after a terrible accident. She finds herself pregnant and friendless, with no one to turn to...except for maybe a far away friend. Rated T for teenage issues.CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Kristy's Journey**

As the coffins were slowly walked down the aisle, Kristy sobbed into her hands. It was hard to believe that only a few days ago, Watson and Nannie were still alive. The coffins reached the front of the church, and the service began. Kristy was still sobbing but her mind was a million miles away from what was being said…

'So, how was school, Kristy?' Watson asked from the front seat of the car.

'Not bad,' Kristy replied.

'What did you do?' Nannie asked, changing lanes. She turned a corner and they were on the freeway. Suddenly, a car sped towards them, going in the wrong direction.

'Not a lot- LOOK OUT!' Kristy screamed. The next thing she felt was a sudden impact, and then nothing.

'Kristy, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?' Mary Anne asked. Kristy could tell she'd been crying. Kristy nodded and turned away. She didn't want to speak to anyone, see anyone, or do anything. Suddenly, she ran from the crowded room, and out into the adjoining cemetery. She ran and ran, past all the gravestones and trees and flowers. She kept on running, never wanting to stop.

Kristy's eyes flew open, and she woke up screaming. She struggled to sit up, but she couldn't. She kept on screaming. Her mother ran into the room.

'Shh…it's ok.' Elizabeth sat there comforting Kristy for awhile, before Kristy asked, 'Are Nannie and Watson ok?'

Elizabeth sighed, not wanting to give her the bad news. 'Nannie died instantly. She went threw the windscreen. Watson is having surgery. He's been in there for 12 hours so far.'

Kristy screamed again, then started crying and crying, and couldn't stop.

Eventually, Kristy had to stop running. Her lungs were gasping for air, and she couldn't go on. She had arrived in downtown Stoneybrook, and walked around for a bit. It began to grow dark, but she didn't want to go home. Instead, she went into the cinema and saw a movie.

Kristy sat up, and struggled to get comfortable with her broken arm. Eventually, she gave up, and decided to lie down again. Suddenly, Elizabeth came rushing in, crying. Kristy froze. 'Kristy-I'm so sorry. W-Watson died about five minutes ago.' Kristy remained silent, then very slowly reached out her good arm, picked up a vase full of flowers, and threw them across the room.

_Smash!_

Elizabeth looked at her, shocked, and left the room without a word.

Once the movie let out, it was 8:30pm. She knew her mother would be worried, so she decided to walk home. It took her another hour. Just as she predicted, when she arrived home, everyone was up, looking worried. Without a word, Kristy walked past them, climbed the stairs, go into bed and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a Monday, and although it was the last thing she wanted to do, she got up and got ready for school.

'Kristy, you may stay at home if you like,' Elizabeth told her. 'Everyone else is.' Kristy ignored her, and, without eating breakfast, picked up her school bag and went outside to wait for the school bus.

At school, Kristy drifted through her lessons, not taking in anything that was being said. At lunchtime, she didn't eat and went to the library and just sat there. About halfway through lunch, she saw Mary Anne, Claudia, Stacey and Abby come into the library to look for her. Luckily, the library had two entrances, so she escaped through the back door. She didn't want their sympathy. They couldn't understand how she was feeling. Sure, Abby lost her father and Mary Anne lost her mother, but this was different. Two close family members at the same time. This couldn't be happening.

After school, she didn't feel like going home, so she walked through the streets of Stoneybrook. After awhile, she bumped into one of Charlie's friends, Leo.

'Hey, Kristy! How are you going?' Leo asked. Kristy shrugged, and kept on walking.

'Hey! Come on, Kristy. Come with me.' Leo pulled her gently by the arm, and let Leo lead her away. He took her to his house, took her inside, and handed her a drink.

'What is it?' Kristy asked.

'Champagne.'

Kristy laughed, through her head back, and sculled it. Five-thirty came and went, and Kristy didn't even feel guilty that she was missing a BSC meeting. Leo kept on handing her drinks, and she kept on drinking, until she was drunk.

'LEO. Leo,' Kristy sang. 'LEO. Leo, Leo Leo Leo LeO!' 'Yes, Kristy?' Leo called from the kitchen. 'Come here!' Leo went into the dinning room and saw Kristy lying on the couch. He pulled her up, carried her up the stairs, and into the bedroom. He closed the door with a _bang! _behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kristy woke up the next morning, she was lying in a strange bed, with only her underwear on. She had a killer headache, and she had no idea what had happened the night before.

She got up, saw that it was ten thirty, and hurriedly put her clothes on. As she left the room, she saw Leo lying on the bed. She gasped. Had she…? No, impossible. She would have remembered it. She quickly left the bedroom, and ran all the way home.

When she walked through the front door, she saw Elizabeth standing in the hallway, pacing up and down. When the door banged open, she glanced up, and ran to Kristy and threw her arms around her.

'KRISTY! Where have you been?' Elizabeth exclaimed, hugging her tightly. 'Hi, Mum,' Kristy replied. 'I was at a friend's,' Kristy added quickly. 'Whose? I rang Claudia, Mary Anne, Abby, Stacey and even Mallory and Jessi!'

'Um…Do you remember Myriah and Miranda, the twins?" Kristy asked. Elizabeth nodded.

'I was at their house. It's ok, isn't it?'

'Well, yeah, but I wish you'd rung first. I was worried.' Elizabeth gave Kristy a final hug, and walked off.

The next day, Wednesday, Kristy turned up at the BSC meeting. She was determined to get on with her life. She was greeted by an enthusiastic group of friends.

'KRISTY! How are you? Are you ok?' Mary Anne asked, wrapping her up in a big hug.

'Oh my God! You came!' Abby exclaimed. 'Does this mean I can get a ride home with you? I had to ride my bike.'

The group was talking excitedly, when five thirty rolled around. Kristy remained silent. She flipped through the record book, chewing on a piece of gum. The others looked at one another. This wasn't the same Kristy! Nether the less, they conducted the meeting without saying a word.

They carried on like this for four months. Then during one meeting, Kristy suddenly ran out of the room. She went into the bathroom, locked the door, and threw up. This only concluded what Kristy had suspected.

She returned to Claudia's bedroom, grabbed her things and then left again, without saying good-bye. She ran to downtown Stoneybrook, and found an open chemist.

Half-an hour later, she returned home, and went straight upstairs to bed. She locked herself in her bedroom, and once again cried herself to sleep. She was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Thanks for the reviews. I do NOT own any of the characters, except for the made up ones.

The next day, Kristy woke up and knew she had to go to school. She had to be strong. So, she brushed her teeth (after throwing up twice) and went to school. She had chosen to tell her friends about what had happened and hope that they supported her. She managed to get through breakfast without being questioned by her Mother or brothers about anything, and met Abby outside to wait for the bus.

'Hey, Abby. We need to have an emergency meeting of the BSC at lunchtime, ok?' Kristy asked, not looking at her directly.

'Sure, no problem. What is it about?' Abby asked.

'You'll know soon enough.' Kristy replied.

The bus pulled up to the kerb, and Kristy and Abby boarded along with everyone else. Abby and Kristy remained silent throughout the bus ride, each girl in a world of their own. Kristy sighed again and looked out the window. Maybe her friends could help her decide what to do.

At school, everything was a blur. Abby and Kristy passed on the message about the emergency meeting, and at lunchtime, all the BSC members gathered around each other in the middle of the oval, where they could talk in private. (Mallory and Jessi weren't there; they have a different lunch hour.)

'So why did you call this meeting?' Abby asked, looking at Kristy expectantly.

'Um…I need to tell you guys something…something important,' Kristy replied in a whisper.

'Get on with it!' Stacey snapped.

'Um, I- I –I I'm pregnant.' Kristy whispered. The reactions were not what she hoped for.

'WHAT?' Claudia shrieked, 'How could you have been so STUPID!'

'Whose is it?' Stacey demanded.

'Are you sure?' Mary Anne asked.

'Oh, Kristy! Who did this too you?' Abby asked.

Kristy was crying now. She couldn't stop. Claudia and Stacey called her a slut, then walked away with linked arms.

'Kristy. You are the most sensible person I know. How could you let this happen?' Mary Anne asked, then she too walked away.

Kristy looked up with a sobbing face at Abby, expecting her to walk away as well. But, instead, she pulled Kristy to her feet, and led her to a bathroom that hardly anyone uses anymore.

'It's ok. You can leave if you want to.' Kristy told Abby, wiping her face with some paper towels.

'No. How did this happen? Was it without your consent?' Abby asked, moping Kristy's face. Kristy nodded miserably.

'He was a friend of Charlie's. He found me wandering around, so he invited me back to his house. I went, and then he gave me a drink. He told me it was non-alcoholic. Then all I remember is waking up with him next to me in bed. I was only in my underwear.' Kristy started a fresh flow of tears.

'Sue him. Come on, I'm taking you back to my house.' Kristy, too tired to protest, led Abby lead her all the way home.


End file.
